


Starlight dreams

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Starlight dreams

Packing the backpack you went through all the stuff you needed for this short camping trip, knife, bow and arrows, water, food, extra layers, fitting it all in the tatty old brown backpack that you have borrowed. Placing it on the bed and walked to the mirror, looking over yourself in the dark brown travel pants, long sleeve black top, brushing all your hair up into a high pony onto the top of your head you tied your hair in place. 

 

Tieing your boots up and adding your worn green cloak, you slung the backpacks staps over your shoulders and exited your room, heading towards the front gates, your eyes scanned Thranduil from head to toe taking in the deep green travel pants, and the long deep green top under a deep green cloak with fur lining the front and hood, being held together by a silver elk brooch, even in travel clothes you could sense his royal presences, looking up from the saddle of his Elk Thranduil took in your look feeling his heart starting to beat a little faster sending you a smile, he asked “are you ready (y/n)?” while extending his hand you took it and he helped you onto the back of the saddle readjusting yourself and holding onto him you spoke “I’m ready” with that he sent his elk into a steady trot.

 

….

 

Lighting the fire you looked to the elf king staring into the star-filled sky, crossing your legs under you and pulling your bag closer to retrieve the food you heard the Kings whisper “Mereth Nuin Giliath” tilting your head to the side you soft asked “what?” Turning to you with a loving gaze Thranduil spoke “Mereth Nuin Giliath” again and turned back to the stars, shaking your head at the Elvenking for forgetting once again that you are a child of men and not his kin you spoke a little louder “Pretend that I´m 5 years old and explain it again, and not in elvish” “The Feast of Starlight, All light is sacred to the Eldar but my kin love the light of the stars the best, little one” Thranduil spoke as he walked over and sat beside you explaining everything.

 

Breaking the silence you looked up at the king and softly said “we should get some sleep, its late, however there is a stream just down there if you wanted to wash up” nodding his head in response Thranduil stood and helped you up, looking at the stars being reflected in your (y/e/c) eyes he couldn’t keep his feelings to himself anymore, kissing your forehead then your cheek as he wrapped his arms around you landing his lips on yous as he pulled you both into the tent “Okay, that´s my cue, I´m just…gonna go…yeah…See ya!” you said trying to back out of the tent “you’re not leaving this tent until I am done telling and showing you how much love I have for you (y/n)” Thranduil spoke as he tightened his hold on you and crashed his lips into yours once again.

 

….

 

Opening your eyes to the sound of birds singing you sat up and looked around the tent seeing Thranduil was nowhere removing the furs you stood and stretched, “was last night a dream?” you thought to yourself as you made your way outside to the fire noticing it was almost out, you blew on it and got the flame going again adding more wood to cook your breakfast, picking up your waterskin you took a long drink feeling it almost empty, you headed down towards the stream to refill it picking the kings one on the way.

 

Bending down you placed both the skins in the water shocked at how cold the water was you dropped them and just waited for them to fill, re-capping them you stood catching movement from the corner of your eye turning to look at it straight on you let out a gasp staring right at Thranduil who was standing in the stream completely naked, dropping the waterskins you placed your hands over your eyes “I’m so sorry! Thranduil I didn’t know you were down here” you spoke quickly, laughing at your embarrassment Thranduil’s velvet voice hit your ears “Oh come on love! You didn’t mind last night, why don’t you join me?“ "Last night wasn’t a dream then? and the water is freezing” you mumbled from behind your hands “I hope it wasn’t (y/n) and Don´t be such a scary cat” Thranduil laughed out. 

 

Running back up to the camp you got to the fire your mind was racing with the thought of spending the night with the man well, elf of your dreams trying to remember the night before you realised you forgot to pick up the waterskins cursing to yourself, you turned and saw the elvenking walking back up towards you, smirking he held the skins in front of him and spoked "forget something” dropping them Thranduil picked you up and slung you over his shoulders heading towards his tent, with a giggle you said “we don’t have time for this” “it will be fun! Trust me, and this time I’ll make sure you remember it!” He spoke slapping your arse and entering the tent.


End file.
